In electronic systems, such as computers and many other devices, there are commonly some components that generate heat during operation. Many of these components need to be cooled to prevent damage to the component or other parts of the electronic system. Cooling also helps to maintain or enhance the operating capability or efficiency of the electronic system. One or more fans are thus employed to move air through the electronic systems and across the heat generating components to transfer the heat to the ambient air. The components are thereby cooled.
It is possible to keep the fans blowing at maximum speed all the time to ensure maximum cooling capacity. However, fans can cause vibrations and audible noise, use significant electricity and can wear out. Therefore, it is preferable to run the fans only as fast as is necessary to achieve sufficient cooling of the heat generating components to maintain proper operation of the overall electronic system. Sensors are, thus, placed in various suitable locations within the electronic system to generate thermal data, which is used to determine the speed needed for the fans.
Some components or devices within the electronic system, however, because of their design and/or location within the electronic system, do not allow for a suitable placement of a sensor. It is, therefore, difficult, expensive or impossible to generate useful thermal data for these components. Additionally, any thermal data that can be generated by an unsuitably placed sensor may not accurately indicate the actual temperature of the components. Without good thermal data, the necessary speed of the fans cannot be optimized. The proper or optimum operation of the electronic system or its components is thus jeopardized.